The overall hypothesis is that the decline in physical activity habits and resultant increase in body fat reduces exercise capacity & muscle mass in military women. These lifestyle changes worsen metabolic & cardiovascular risk factors. Therefore continued involvement in resistance & endurance exercise programs which increases or preserves fat free mass,as well as enhances physical activity will prevent functional declines in military-eligible women.